parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A
This is a parody of Seasons 4, 5 & 6 of Barney and Friends by Ultimateboy13. Episodes * First Day of School * Is Everybody Happy? * Pennies, Nickels, Dimes * We've Got Rhythm * Tick Tock Clocks! * Waiting for Mr. Delivery Man * Let's Build Together * It's Tradition * A Picture of Health * Play Ball! * A Different Kind of Mystery * Going on a Bear Hunt * Let's Eat * Tree-Mendous Trees * Good, Clean Fun! * Easy, Breezy Day! * All Mixed Up * Oh, Brother...She's My Sister * Once a Pond a Time * E-I-E-I-O * Books Are Fun! * Trading Places * Safety First! * Circle of Friends * The One and Only You * Alvin's Band * Try It, You'll Like It! * Colors All Around * Howdy, Friends! * Seven Days a Week * Hidden Treasures * A Royal Welcome * Sweet as Honey * First Things First! * Aunt Rachel Is Here! * It's a Rainy Day! * Easy Does It! * What's in a Name? * A Very Special Mouse * A Package of Friendship * Stick with Imagination! * Itty Bitty Bugs * Grandparents Are Grand * Snack Time! * A Sunny, Snowy Day * You've Got to Have Art * Five Kinds of Fun! * Count Me In! * Who's Who at the Zoo? * Birthday Olé * Excellent Exercise! * Brushing Up on Teeth * A Little Mother Goose * Good Job! * It's Home to Me * How Does Your Garden Grow? * You Can Do It! * Here Comes the Firetruck! * Ready, Set, Go! * You Are Special Home videos *Alvin's Adventure Bus *Alvin's Good Day, Good Night *Alvin's Camp Wannarunnaround *Alvin's It's Time for Counting *Alvin's Halloween Party *Alvin's Big Surprise *Sing and Dance with Alvin Characters Alvin Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks (2007).jpg|Alvin Seville as Barney Simon-simon-seville-23947100-765-1044.jpg|Simon Seville, Theodore.jpg|Theodore Seville, 2015_brittany_miller_by_peacekeeperj3low-d8kqx8c.jpg|Brittany Miller, JeanetteMiller300x300.jpg|Jeanette Miller eleanor_miller_by_boredstupid100-d3d6m4p.jpg|and Eleanor Miller as Extras (Barney) Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats and All Grown Up) as Baby Bop.jpg|Angelica Pickles as Baby Bop ARTHUR READ.png|Arthur Read as BJ barneyo39.jpg|Kami as Maria Marissa & Bina as Ashley and Alissa.jpg|Bina and Marisa North as Ashley & Alissa Sally (Wee Sing) As Anthony.jpg|Sally as Hannah Charle brown gets a valentine.jpg|Charlie Brown as Jeff Lizzie-McGuire-Hair Some-Curls-1.jpg|Hilary Duff as Kim 8ivgx2boz7ab2xoi.jpg|Tina as Linda maxresdefaulttai.jpg|Tai as Robert cast-bailey-profile-orange.jpg|Little Bo Peep as Keesha forrest-landis-cheaper-by-the-dozen-20th-century-fox-facebook-083115.jpg|Forrest Landis as Stephen maxresdefaultlisa.jpg|Lisa as Kristen 694911-making-juice.jpg|Emily Yeung as Emily annie-1982-aileen-quinn-john-huston-dir-ani-012-moviestore-collection-DW5NNF.jpg|Annie as Jill Lil-Bow-Wow-Like-Mike-lil-bow-wow-29707339-500-281.jpg|Bow Wow as Chip reshoharry.png|Harry Takayama as Danny ali-maxkeeble_131.jpg|Alex D. Linz as Curtis Babypiggy.jpg|Baby Piggy as Scooter McNutty BabyJanice.jpg|Baby Janice as Miss Etta Kette Lowly.jpg|Lowly Worm as Booker T. Bookworm Trivia * This season marks the first appearances of the new school interior and the treehouse. * After being extras from the previous season, Kami, Forrest Landis, Bina and Marisa North, and Hilary Duff become regular cast members. * The first appearances of Emily Yeung and Harry Takayama. * The final appearances of Lowly Worm. * Petunia and Annie never appeared with Emily Yeung . * The final appearances of Sally Smith, Bow Wow, Harry Takayama, The Alvin Bag and the Adventure Screen. * Although Selena Quintanilla would also leave the show, she will make her last appearance in The Best of Alvin. * The final season to feature the school and the treehouse. * Unlike in the previous two seasons, Baby Piggy and Baby Janice appear less often. Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Seasons Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Videos Category:Article stubs Category:Transcripts Category:Ultimateboy13 Category:Matthew Soares